Conrad
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: One night, with a happy Anna waltzing with Kristoff, Elsa spots a young man in a corner and goes to talk to him. They talk deep into the night and begin a mutual friendship. A short time later, Hans, still in jail, receives a letter from a brother about Conrad and begins plotting. But Elsa and Conrad refuse to leave one another. It is only two years later that Arendelle has a heir.
1. Chapter 1

Conrad Chapter 1: First Meeting

* * *

**Hello everyone! So, as I continue the chapters for Tangled Up and Frozen In (which I might have to discontinue or just make it a long oneshot, I hope you enjoy this new Frozen story about Elsa's new life with a a young price, who captures her heart. Enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

As Elsa scanned the crowd of men, young, and middle-aged, she sighed deeply. Just two months ago she'd been told by her council it was time for her she start looking for a suitor, and she'd reluctantly accepted. She'd gone almost two years since The Great Thaw without a man by her side and was loved by her kingdom ever since she'd opened up the gates after thirteen years. Anna was beyond excited, not just because the gates were open again, but because Elsa was finally going to fine 'true love', as Anna dubbed it. On the outside, Elsa had simply agreed to find a man suitable to be king, but inside, she was feeling maybe a little jealous Anna had Kristoff, so on the inside, she was actually very excited and hoped to find love herself, but she also hated it sometimes when Anna was right,

"Calm down Elsa, its just men. Anna will be here soon, besides, I only have to choose one." Elsa muttered under her breath, she was feeling a little nervous and was worried quite a few men would only be here for lust and power, not love. Looking at her hands, covered with semi-transparent violet gloves that only came up to her wrist and the Arendelle crest embedded in silver on top. She was wearing them just for the safety of others. She wasn't willing to just keep her hands out in the open, no, it was too risky, especially since a majority of these men were total strangers.

Already a couple of young men caught her eye, to her far left, not far from the buffet table, with sideburns, large chin, a redhead wearing Southern Isles attire, and already, Elsa was upset, did the King of the Southern Isles _really think_, Elsa would accept one of his sons for her hand in _marriage_? No, she wouldn't accept him. The other man had very dark brown hair, with a curl over his forehead, his hair was a little wavy, but it was well tamed, she couldn't see his eyes clearly, but she could tell his eyes were close to Anna's, his skin was fair, and he had a shy smile on his face. His attire seemed to be from Denmark, noting the designs on his vest and jacket. He had to be around her age or so, early-to-mid 20's. Elsa walked down the stepped platform over to him, when he noticed her behind him, he seemed a little surprised but he quickly regained himself and greeted politely

"Hello, your Majesty. Prince Conrad of Denmark."

"Hello yourself, Conrad, please, just call me Elsa." He, again, seemed a little surprised, and this time, Elsa questioned that

"Why are you so surprised that I'm talking to you?" Conrad's face blushed a little and he answered

"I'm not used to having pretty young women like you just choose someone like me from the crowd. This is actually the first party I've ever been to abroad, so, I'm pretty much a stranger." Elsa chuckled

"Actually, most of these men here are also strangers to Arendelle. Now, if I may ask, do you have any siblings?" Conrad nodded

"Two younger brothers and a younger sister."

"Parents?"

"Both my parents currently are King and Queen of Denmark. Why?"

"Well, no reason, just thought I'd ask."

"What about you? Any siblings? I saw a pretty redhead a little while ago with eyes that look a lot like yours? She was walking on the sides of the bridge and singing." Elsa laughed softly

"That would have been my younger sister, Anna. Yes, ever since I opened up the gates after 13 years, she's grown into the habit of randomly going outside during the day and singing about her joy of no longer being cooped up inside the castle. Then again, I'd be the same way."

"Oh, that brings up another question: Why did Arendelle shut it's gates for so long? What happened?" Before Elsa could reply, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf (who'd somehow managed to convince the couple to bring him to the ball), burst into the ballroom and Anna rushed to Elsa

"Elsa! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Elsa seemed a little confused

"What? Anna, I've been here since the ball began, I haven't left. What's all the excitement about?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to see you talking to a man!" Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at Conrad, who seemed a little lost, before he could say anything, Olaf rushed up to the group and squealed

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa gave Anna a warning glare

"Anna…?"

"Don't blame me, he somehow convinced us to bring him along, and here he his!" Conrad kneeled down and looked at Olaf

"I've never seen a living snowman before. How is that possible?" Anna looked at Elsa and Elsa nodded

"It's because of my powers."

"Huh?" Elsa held out her palms and a snowflake rose from her palms and slowly rotated. Conrad was very impressed

"Wow…I…I don't know what to say…of all the years I told my sister I would somehow bring her snowpeople to life…I never lied." Elsa smiled

"When I meet your sister I'm sure she'll be beyond happy."

"So, the lad's name is Olaf, huh?"

"Yes, Anna and I see him as kind of the bridge between our sisterly love. He keeps us together." After a few more minutes of chatting, the two couples went their separate ways, Anna and Kristoff dancing on the ballroom floor, Elsa and Conrad going out to a balcony and chatting

"Is now a good time for you to tell me that story?" Elsa sighed

"It's my least favorite memory, mostly because I still feel so guilty about it. You see, when Anna and I were kids, in the early morning hours she woke me up and asked, and I quote: "Do you wanna build a snowman? Of course, I gladly said yes, and we built Olaf together. But, as I was making snow pillars for Anna to jump on, I slipped, she jumped into freefall, and I accidentally struck her in the head with my magic. When our mother and father rushed Anna to the trolls in the mountains, their leader, whom Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and I call Grand Pabbie, told me I was lucky I didn't strike her heart. After that night, I shut myself away from Anna for thirteen years. Three years before my first coronation, my mother and father went to visit Corona to visit my aunt and uncle, but they never made because their ship sank. On my coronation day, my magic got out of hand, literally, I caused an eternal winter on Arendelle for three days and I ran to the North Mountain, there, I built myself an Ice Palace, made myself an ice dress and finally felt free. I felt I could be free to use my magic as I wanted without anyone getting hurt. But it took only a day for Anna to catch up, when she tried to persuade me to come home and thaw the kingdom, I got so scared and worried and I struck her in the heart. Sometime after that, Prince Hans from the Southern Isles came with some of Arendelle's guards and tried to kill me. Hans locked me in a cell and shackled me to the floor, but I busted out, tried to escape, but he found me and was about to behead me when Anna came from nowhere, and because I froze her heart, she froze into solid ice. According to Grand Pabbie: "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." And because Anna sacrificed herself for me, that was the act of true love, and I thawed the kingdom, and I finally re-glued my bond with Anna, and here we are now." Conrad seemed amazed, shocked, and a little impressed by Elsa's story. They continued to talk, and Elsa suddenly asked

"How would you like to spend a month or two in Arendelle? You know, get to know this place more, maybe I'll even introduce you to the trolls." Conrad grinned back

"I'd love to! This seems like such a wonderful kingdom and I was hoping I could stay longer." He leaned foreword and whispered in Elsa's ear, "You don't happen to have any chocolate shops in the village, do you?" Elsa grinned even wider

"Yes, we have quite a few stands. You, Anna and I will have many things to talk about, she and I love chocolate." She and Conrad talked deep into the night, and just a few days later, Elsa confessed to her council she wished for Conrad to stay in Arendelle for a couple of months, and they agreed. These couple of months would change Elsa's life forever, and for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Conrad Chapter 2: Children

* * *

Two days after Conrad was invited to stay in Arendelle, he woke up feeling rather relaxed. When he looked at the clock, it read about 5:37 am, and Elsa normally didn't wake up until about 6:00-7:00, so, he slid groggily out of bed, got dressed, and walked outside, breathing in some fresh morning air. He walked out of the courtyard and into the square, seeing a few shops opening their doors. Not interested in anything so early in the morning, Conrad walked back inside the courtyard and back into the castle and into the library, and picked out a book. It didn't have much of a cover or author written on the front, he opened the front and found an intercept that made him smile. It was a book he remembered reading as a little boy. No one knew who the author of the book was, if it was a man or a woman, no one knew, but he remembered one intercept (the book itself was about the interaction between a man and a woman when they're in love), that spoke of an aura that emitted from the chest of one in love when the mind is certain they found their soul mate:

_Norwegian (translated from runes possibly):_

_Noen har sagt, når en kvinne eller en mann har funnet kjærligheten, hjertet avgir en rød aura, en aura rød som en rose. Auraen har et sinn av sine egne, sies det å være kraftigere når det er en kvinne som er forelsket. Det virker bare til å skje når man har funnet sin sjelefrende, bare de i kjærlighet vet det er der ... at den finnes, som bare de kan føle det._

_English: _

_Some have said, when a woman or a man have found love, the heart emits a red aura, an aura red as a rose. The aura has a mind of it's own, it is said to be more powerful when it is a woman that is in love. It only seems to happen when one has found their soul mate, only those is love know it is there…that it exists, that only they can feel it. _

As a boy, Conrad didn't believe it, at least when he first read it, he slightly believed it now that he was an adult. Since he had met Anna, and considering how much she wanted Elsa to find true love, had Anna found the book as a little girl, she must have highly believed it, in fact, now that he thought about it, this intercept may be part of the reason why Anna wanted Elsa to find true love, it didn't surprise him.

"Conrad?" A voice called from the hallway, Elsa walked into the library and smiled when she saw him, "You found the aura of love book, didn't you?" Conrad smiled back, holding the book in one hand, he asked

"You ever read this as a kid?" Elsa sat down next to him and looked at the book in her hand and sighed

"I read a couple of pages when I was maybe six or seven, but, if you ask Anna, she read the entire book." Conrad laughed

"I'll admit, I assumed that was why she loves true love." Elsa nodded

"It's true, but, it's also because she was isolated from the outside world for so long, and I suppose she assumed certain things." Conrad shrugged and Elsa took him back outside and said she'd take him on a little tour of the town and introduce him to store owners she often visited, like Einar Landvik, and his wife, Anja, who owned the best chocolate shop (according to Anna), in Arendelle, in fact, they were the ones who sent their chocolate to the castle. Anna and Anja were very close friends and Anna sometimes babysat Anja's two sons, Alec and Jakob, and daughter, Else, who was only two, and named after Elsa.

As the two strolled through town, Elsa introduced Conrad to many shop owners she often visited and were offered some small food samples both accepted. The day was filled with smiles and children greeting Elsa and meeting Conrad. When they arrived at the orphanage, groups of children gathered around Elsa to watch her do her magic, then, Elsa said

"Children? I'd like you to meet Prince Conrad." One little girl, Julia, walked up to Conrad and asked

"Will you and Queen Elsa get married one day?" Conrad kneeled down to eye level and said gently

"Well, it's a little complicated, but," He leaned closer to Julia and whispered in her ear, low enough so Elsa couldn't hear him, "I hope to marry her one day. She's very special and very beautiful." Julia whispered back,

"You should marry her then!"

"I hope so." Elsa turned around to see Conrad telling the children stories, and smiled, she was happy to see Conrad doing so well with the kids, which wasn't much of a surprise since he had three younger siblings, Elsa couldn't help but smile, then, a little boy asked  
"Can you show me your magic? I'm new here, and the others here haven't given me much of a chance to see what you can do."

"Of course. What's your name?"

"Lukas." Elsa smiled, she twirled her fingers, creating her signature snowflake, Lukas' brown eyes were wide with amazement, and then he whispered into her ear, standing on his tiptoes

"I think your and Prince Conrad should marry one day." Elsa's icy blue eyes widened for a moment, then she said

"Well…I suppose one day I will find a husband, but I'm not entirely sure it'll be Conrad, but, you never know." Lukas huffed and placed his fisted hands on his hips sassily and said

"You should, Queen Elsa."

"You think so huh?" Lukas nodded, then, Elsa began to tickle him, causing an eruption of gentle laughter from the both of them.

Both Elsa and Conrad enjoyed the time spend with the kids at the orphanage, it revealed a much more playful side to the both of them.

* * *

**Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

Conrad Chapter 3: News

* * *

**I was originally going to post this chapter yesterday, but I was way too tired from school, and I completely for got to post it. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles sat in a cell, bored out of his mind. He was ticked off at himself for ruining his own chance to finally hear himself being called king, why did his mind have to go corrupt? Well, he knew he had done wrong, and he wished there was a way to make up for it, but he was aware that the Queen of Arendelle and her sister would never want to see him face to face again. One of the prison guards interrupted his thoughts

"Letter from Prince Gerard to Prince Hans." Hans perked up when he heard his older brothers name. The guard handed him the letter, and Hans eagerly yanked it open, he spread out the folded parchment and began to read

Dear Hans,

I would have to imagine being in a cell must be dreadful, but it serves you right for your actions. I'm here in Arendelle in pursuit of the Queen for her hand in marriage and I know of your desire to be with her. A prince from Denmark, named Prince Conrad, seems to have caught her heart, and I believe they are falling in love.

Princess Anna seems to also be falling in love with the head ice master and deliverer in Arendelle, by the name of Kristoff, who I assume you know of whom I speak. Anyway, I hear they are planning their wedding, but as the Queen has not yet chosen her suitor, there still may be time to get rid of the Danish prince, and maybe, you can redeem yourself by saving Elsa from a monster.

Please let me know of your thoughts. I hope you are doing well, and please reply as soon as possible. And then, we shall begin to plot!

~With all my kindest regards

-Gerard

Hans folded up the letter and sighed, only after two years of being away from Arendelle, that Anna and Elsa were finding their true love! And Hans had to spoil that for himself. Yes, he had to redeem himself, the food was terrible, and the other prisoners hated him, all because he was a royal. Hans asked for some paper and a pen and began to write

Dear Gerard,

I am very happy to hear from you again, and yes, being in a cell is very much difficult. The prisoners here hate me.

How is it that, after two years, both sisters are finding love? For goodness' sake! The Danish prince is falling in love with an ice witch! Yes, we must find a way to get rid of him, then, I'll truly be the queens' hero, and then she'll have to marry me!

See if you can get me out of this horrible place, and then, we begin our plot!

~With all of MY kindest regards

-Hans

* * *

**Gerard will become a major character in this story. Every other chapter will portray Hans and Gerard plotting to get rid of Conrad, so stay tuned!**


End file.
